A New Black on the Scene
by bittersweetcrimsonregret
Summary: DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter: Mr Potter.. a young girl, Draco, the twins... Ron, Hermione.. and three other characters.. mix them together with a hint of elves, vampires, angels and demons.. what do you get? Well... we'll just find out.. won't we?
1. Out with the old and In with the New

_Hello everyone. bittersweetcrimsonregret here... But, you can just call me Jadie lol._

_This is my first ever HP fic, and I say a grateful many thanks to Ryouka-Pheonix for beta'ing it for me lol. Please Review._

_(anything like this ::Blah:: is demon/vampire speech, it is roughly the same in my story thanks!)_

**CHAPTER 1: Out with the old and in with the New.**

Smiles all round and chatter reaching extraordinary levels inside the Great Hall, Dumbledore stood slowly, his silvery beard and just as silvery hair flowing smoothly over his shoulders as he waited patiently for quiet. Within five minutes, the chatter within the hall had silenced completely and Dumbledore had his chance to speak. "Good evening students. And welcome back to all of you, and a warm hello to our first years. It is my pleasure to-" However Dumbledore never got any further than that. The sounds of two voices, one male and one female were echoing past the closed doors, and they didn't sound like they were too impressed either.

"What do you mean MY fault? You are the one who dragged me here!"

"So? Doesn't mean that you aren't going to help. Boys catch up!"

"We're"

"Coming!"

Two more voices joined in with the now hastened steps before the doors flew open, four figures clad in black stood in the light, one of them laughing rather nervously at the sight of all eyes upon them. Sighing, the shortest of the four stepped forward, inclining their head to Dumbledore who politely inclined his head in return, "Sorry for crashing your party Dumbledore but I believe that we were... a little late..." One of the ones behind her laughed, the figure (who sounded like a woman) turning around and growling slightly before she turned back to Dumbledore. "Sorry about him, he's been annoying me for a while now... if you please. We'll just go take our seats." Dumbledore nodded in reply, motioning for the three behind her to head to the Gryffindor table and for the woman to head towards Slytherin. ::Why is it I always end up the outcast?:: she groaned, making sure that her hood remained atop her head as she took her seat at the end of the Slytherin table, the other three figures (who everyone assumed were male) taking their place at the end of the Gryffindor table, their hoods however, remained covering their faces.

"Thank you, Miss Alicia. As I was saying students, welcome once again to Hogwarts, and to those four late arrivals, we are glad to have you back." The four nodded in union, a soft smile gracing the girl's features before Dumbledore continued. "Now, since Professor Snape has some business to attend to for the first semester, we have assigned two new potions masters to take his place temporarily. And they would be none other than two of the cloaked figures that walked in earlier"

"Here!"

"Here!" They cried, the two figures that were about the same height shot their hands into the air and let a small laugh escape their lips. Dumbledore chuckled good naturedly before he continued with his speech. "And, we now have two Defense Against the Dark Arts teachers, Miss Alicia and Professor Remus Lupin. However, since Professor Lupin is currently ill, classes will be instructed by Miss Alicia." The girl nodded once before she rocked back on her chair, propping her feet on the table as Dumbledore continued with his speech, Alicia almost falling asleep through it all until the sorting came around. "Finally, something worth while..." Alicia hadn't meant to make her voice sound so harsh, but it had, and she almost immediately regretted it. A pair of steel gray eyes flashed in her direction before she took note of the kid beside her, his sleek white-blonde hair almost flat against his head before he leaned near her, Professor McGonagall's list now in the 'j's as she listened to him speak.

"Hey... who are you? And why did Professor no brains say that you were our teacher? You only appear to be a teenager. What's the deal? And I want answers now." Alicia sighed gently, turning to the boy before she gripped his shirt gently and brought his face dangerously close to her own. "I believe that the power to deduct house points lies with me Mr Malfoy, and if you don't want to be behind Gryffindor I suggest that you shut the hell up and pay attention. Got it boy?" Draco nodded once, shoving her hard in the chest so as to let him go, however, he failed miserably. Alicia's grip only tightened as she lost her balance on the chair, sending them both hurling backwards. Heads turned in their direction and two of the three Gryffindor cloaked figures stood up to help her until Draco forced down laughter and helped the girl to her feet, pushing her sleek black hair out of her sapphire eyes the two burst out laughing and apologized swiftly to Dumbledore, Alicia motioning for Professor McGonagall to carry on with the sorting. "Well, I expected you of all people Alicia to stay away from Hogwarts, not help out." Alicia just nodded, leaning on her elbow before she smiled, small pearly white fangs showing briefly before she hid them and spoke softly, her words not even seeming to be human, but Draco apparently understood her every word. ::Yeah I know what you mean, Harry and the twins decided to help out. Oh, are you still in our league? You'll have to fight with Potter though.. but I doubt a demon such as yourself would mind that.::

::No, it's perfectly alright, I completely understand. I just want to be sure... he does have different genes to you.. but similar? Right?:: Alicia nodded, smiling at the fact Draco could speak her language fluently. ::Been practicing have we?:: Draco grinned guilty, looking up to Dumbledore who had just stood up, they both took that as a sign that the sorting was over and rightfully paid attention.

"Students.. since the sorting and other announcements are now over. May I be the first to say, dig in!" The words had no sooner left his lips when large quantities of food materialized on the plates, most of the students digging in hungrily. ::I can't eat it Draco...:: Alicia whispered, moving her chair closer to him as he passed her a flask underneath the table. "Thanks..." she whispered, opening the top to take a small sniff before taking a long draught and sighing with relief. "I needed that." Draco nodded in acceptance before helping himself to some of the food. ::Oh by the way... what is Potter boy exactly?::

::I cannot tell you, that is for him to reveal, and only when he wishes. Just like I don't reveal what you are and you vice versa. Now... what about this... alliance.?:: ...

About an hour after the main course was over and dessert was eaten, Alicia and her trio remained behind, the men's hoods still covering their faces and not daring to lower the black material until the last person had gone and only they remained. After a short pause, a shout echoed through the empty hall and one of the male figures dropped his hood. "FINALLY!"

Laughing gently at his red headed twin, the other figure dropped his hood, an identical face grinning as he spoke, his voice only slightly different from his brothers'. "That was boring.."

"You said it." The two Weasley twins turned to look at the boy behind them, his pitch black shoulder length hair riddled with silver streaks that fell over his sparkling emerald orbs. "It could have been worse though, Draco could have kissed you..." Harry teased, leaning near Alicia as she shoved him back in a playful manner.

"Yeah right, like you'd want that." Lowering her hood, Alicia grinned, her sapphire blue eyes shone beneath her viel of sleek black hair, soft silver streaks running down the sides of her style before she pushed a section behind her slightly pointed ear. "Come on, lets go to our dorms.. then again, I'm in Slytherin, so I have to head off in that direction. See ya tomorrow night... since I can't be there for breakfast." Harry and the Weasley twins nodded, bidding each other farewell as Alicia headed for the Slytherin common room and the boys headed for Gryffindor tower.

First thing the next morning, Harry, Ron, Hermione and the Weasley twins took their places in the Great Hall, Harry getting questioning looks from fellow classmates about his hair and how his scar was less visible today. "Gah! Why can't they stop staring?! Just because I haven't had a haircut in a while..." Ron and Hermione had to stifle laughter at his comment, the two just shaking it off as they turned their attention to the staff table. Hermione, being the smart young woman she was, looked at the empty places in a puzzled way before she dove into her bag for her timetable. "Err..." Harry muttered, looking to Ron who just shrugged his shoulders and looked to where Fred and George had been, but were now gone. "What's up Hermione?" Harry asked, forgetting that the two potions masters had already run off and that their Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher was still asleep. Pulling out the slip of paper Hermione had managed to convince Neville to give her, she quickly ran her sights over it and pointed to their first class, Harry swallowing the lump that had developed in his throat before he voiced the text. "Defense Against the Dark Arts..."

_Hope you enjoyed it ._

_The second chapter is being written as we speak, so please. Tell me what you think! I'd love to know._


	2. Do Not Judge by What You See

**Chapter 2: Do not judge by what you see.**

Harry jumped out of his seat faster than anyone could say "Quidditch". Stuttering slightly, Harry found that he couldn't speak, so instead, he just waved and bolted towards the doors, leaving a very stunned Ron and Hermione.

Taking the stairs three at a time, Harry caught up with Fred, whose shocking red hair was a dead give away. Shouting for him to wait up, Harry panted slightly, Fred waiting patiently for the young elf to say what he needed. "Where's Alicia?" Harry asked after a moments pause, Fred laughing slightly as he pointed up the stairs and held up four fingers, Harry sighing gently in relief. "Fourth floor… that's good.." Fred nodded, leaning against the banister as students filed past him.

"You know. I would have thought being a professor would be easy.. now I know that it's not." Fred commented, running a hand through his flame red tresses before he laughed and looked to Harry. "Well, good luck in DA. It isn't going to be easy…" Harry grinned, shoving Fred slightly before speaking his own words and dashing up the stairway, "Yeah. But you have to explain _everything_ to Ron." And with that, Harry left Fred to be very confused.

Loud long bells rang down the main halls as Harry continued to dash up the stairway. Only arriving before everyone else and watching the door carefully. It was propped open, and it seemed that the room was very empty. Taking a few steps closer to the door, Harry jumped as it slammed. "I'll remember not to piss her off…" Harry muttered as he stood back, Ron and Hermione coming up the stairs behind the other students and filing into the room in one huge mass of black. Taking their seats up the back of the classroom, Harry's emerald eyes continued to search for their teacher.

"Something wrong Harry?" Hermione asked, following his gaze before she let out a shriek. All attention was drawn to where Hermione was pointing, Harry having leapt out of her way and almost landing on Ron. "HERMIONE!" Ron yelled, shoving Harry off him and staring at her blankly. "B-but… there… there was…"

"A being feasting on blood? Very observant." Necks cracked as the entire class moved as one to face the doorway, a woman dressed in full black with a raised hood stood in the sunlit doorway before she walked inside and slammed the door behind her. "I must say… no one has ever caught them before. 10 points to Gryffindor for paying attention." The class muttered softly as the figure walked silently up to the front of the room, her figure slender, yet curved.

Throwing off her hooded garment, the young teenager turned to face her class. Sapphire eyes glinting in the darkness before she flicked her wrist and the torch brackets lit. "Now. Miss Granger. I believe that you saw something that mustn't leave this classroom. Also, I would like to speak to Mr Potter about why he was here earlier than everyone else. SHUT UP DEAN!" Silence fell upon the room as the girl turned to Dean Finnigan who had being shouting across to Parviti. "As I was saying…" Leaning slightly against her desk, Alicia sighed, nodding to Hermione as she took the liberty of answering her unasked question even before her hand had shot into the air. "Yes. What you saw was indeed a creature of the dark. That is also why the windows are not open. Now… I have been informed by Lupin that you basically covered most nasty creatures, but Snape prevented you from turning in an assignment about werewolves correct?" A few people nodded while others remained to afraid to move.

"POTTER!" Wincing slightly at her voice, Harry looked up, catching the soft twinkle in her eye before he answered her. "Y-yes Professor?" Alicia smirked slightly, motioning for him to stand and come to the front of the room. Harry, not wanting to give off the wrong impression, did as he was asked, standing before her as she whispered in hushed tones, and very quickly may I add.

::Harry, mind performing a levitation spell… to clear the room. Practical lessons I find are always better than lectures or theory.:: Harry grinned at the proporsition and clicked his fingers, Alicia winking gently as everyone was suddenly on the floor and mist was rolling around their ankles. ::Thanks.::

::No problem…:: Harry whispered back. Taking a step back, Alicia grabbed his shoulder and nodded to the tree off in the corner. Slowly, but surely it was dying. "Now class… guys… please?" Alicia asked amongst the whispers which soon died down as they looked back to her. "As you have noticed we are in a forest… or a simulation of one. Some creatures tend to find that forests make the perfect home. Take centaurs, unicorns, werewolves and… of course, elves and vampires. Now. How can you tell the difference between a human and a vampire?"

Only Hermione's hand went up, Alicia nodding politely for her to explain. "They have no reflection and their canines are larger than normal humans." Alicia grinned, her own canines seemingly normal. "Yes Miss Granger, 10 points. They can hide their canines however, so it is always handy to be carrying a mirror. If you can't see their reflection than that's all for the worst in some cases. Now, what if none of you spotted a vampire among you… what could that tell you?"

This time, Neville's hand went up, Alicia nodding once again in his direction as he thought hard about his answer. "They want blood don't they? So.. they could be carrying a blood flask?" Alicia smiled, Harry leaning back, slightly surprised at his teachers own daring.

"Very good Neville. Yes. They do carry blood flasks, and most of the time, it is only the nice ones. But I'm talking about a downright evil vamp. How do you know if they are sitting among you… right now?" Harry had to fight down a laugh at this point, since Alicia wasn't sitting down. "Yes Harry?" Alicia asked, catching his tiny snigger.

"You'd be dead if they were downright evil. That much blood would be impossible for them to resist. Unless of course, you are well trained." Alicia could have slapped him for that last comment.

::Very funny…:: She hissed, sighing gently before she conjured mirrors around the outside of the room. Plant life, the ground and the solid walls around them all revealing reflective surfaces. "Your task. Find out who does and does not have a reflection. And I must ask you not to judge by mere sight, take a closer look at everyone around you."

Murmurs flowed through the room as Alicia and Harry stood silently, Harry's reflection standing next to nothing at all. Which was quite normal in their eyes. Harry's reflection however, was far from the norm. A quiver of arrows, long sword and a long emerald cloak adorned his reflection, pointed ears poking out slightly from beneath his silver streaked black hair. Using her magic, Alicia conjured up a reflection, but she ket making small movements with one hand so that everyone could see that it was just an illusion, not her real reflection.

After about 20 minutes, Ron shrugged and sat on the floor, yawning slightly but jolted back up at the sound of a scream. Parviti stood, pointing directly at Alicia who was looking quite puzzled. This on its own made Harry burst out laughing. Alicia joining him almost immediately after. "Yes Miss Patil?"

"You! Y-you don't have a real reflection!" Alicia nodded, the image wafting away from behind her followed by a few oohs and ahs from the students. "Yes Miss Patil. I do not have a reflection. I am a vampire. I won't say that I am not. I have no reason to hide. But why do you scorn me so Parviti? Was it not last year that I saved your life from that falling rubble? Was it not myself, Harry, Ron and Hermione who warned you about the attack on Hogwarts? You should not judge by appearance Miss Patil. You may just lose your life."

Everyone had been hanging onto her words by a thread. They believed her, they had seen her act upon instinct. But they had not once seen her drain a live human. "I believe that life is a valuable thing Miss Patil. I do not scorn it like others of my kind. You don't scorn muggle borns like Hermione. She is a gem on her own. And there are many others just like her. Perfect in their own way. Do not judge. That is all I asked of you. Yet you scream and point fingers like an accuser. Are you not accusing me of being what I am? Who I have been for the past 20 years? Do you have that right? That right to judge me based by my race, and not who I am? No. You do not. I want each and every one of you to right me a two page report on discrimination among other races. Including the reasons behind the ones you can name. Also, if any one picked up anything else in this class today, they are welcome to add that into their report. For being observant, but for being ignorant, I will only award Gryffindor 5 points of the ten they were going to receive. Class dismissed."

Murmurs filled the room again as the mirrors vanished and the door opened of its own accord, Harry Ron and Hermione lingering behind to watch Alicia as she sat behind her desk. Her head in her hands as small splatters littered the parchment below her.

_That's the second chapter done lol… . here's hoping I can have some reviews this time. Please?_


End file.
